The Potion
by miss bookworm malfoy
Summary: Hermione attempts suicide. Draco joins the Light side. Harry becomes broken hearted and bounces back with the help of a potion. Ron is cluless as ever. Dumbledore finds The One. My first oneshot. Tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: U no the deal. And the words in Hermione's letter are from the song "Forget You" By: LAX

Hermione stood watching _them_ walk down the hall holding hands. It disgusted her. But what disgusted her most was that they didn't even like each other. Well, he didn't like Parkinson, at least.

He carried her books and put up with her because people said they were meant to be. Even though he knew Hermione liked, no, loved him, he put up with_ her_ because of his stupid father and his stupid, stupid friends.

Harry wallked up and put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Hermione looked back and smiled weakly at him. He looked over her shoulder at the couple walking down the corridor. He nodded slightly at Malfoy. Malfoy half-smiled at them, but Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked off as Pansy pulled him along.

That night, Malfoy was awakened by the sound of an owl at his window. He untied the letter from its leg and it flew away. On the front were two simle words that made is heart flutter and his stomach drop. **Draco Malfoy**.

He eagerly opened the envelope, knowing the writng to be Hermione's, and very quickly read the letter. It said simply:

**Forget you, that's all I wanna do. I gotta face the truth. Cause this ain't no good for me. Forget you. **

**Love never, H. Granger**

He reread the letter over and over, trying to figure out what she meant. Then he knew. "Accio Firebolt!" He jumped on as soon as his new broom flew in and soared out the open window. He circled the castle a few times, cearing his head, and looking for someone.

Then he saw it. A small figure standing on the edge of the Astronomy tower. His assumption had been right. He willed his broom to go faster. Faster. He wasn't going to make it. The figure started falling. He squinted his eyes against the two o'clock chill and willed his broom to go even faster. He was fifty meters away… forty meters…thirty-five meters… twenty meters… He looked down… they were a good fifty feet from the ground, but still…

He willed the broom even faster. He let go of the broom handle with both hands and reached out to catch her. She landed perfectly in his arms about twenty feet from the ground.

He slowly lowered them to the grass and laid her down softly. Her eyes were closed and he quickly seized her wrist and checked for a pulse. There was one, but it was faint. He pulled her up and went as fast as he could to Madame Pomfrey's.

Upon arriving, he found Potter and Weasley talking very quickly to Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. "She said she was going to get an owl-" "She's been gone so long-" "Since about midnight, Professor-" Madame Pomfrey looked up at that moment.

"Oh my…" "What happened?!" Yelled Ron, seeing Hermione's limp form in Malfoy's arms. "Lay her over here Mr. Malfoy" Came Professor Dumbledore's voice. Harry and Ron both jumped. Since when had he been here? Malfoy quickly obeyed and walked over and laid her down on the bed beside Dumbledore.

Dumbledore did a quick look-over and said, "She will be alright. Poppy, the potion?" He said, with twinkling eyes. Madme Pomfrey looked confused and then nodded in realization. She walked off and arrived a moment later with a bottle of the liquid and handed it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked pointedly at Malfoy and gently pushed it into his hands. Malfoy looked dumbfounded for a second and spoke for the first time in a long while, "What do you expect _me_ to do with this? And what is it?" He asked uncorking the bottle and sniffing it.

Dumbledore just smiled. "I would like you to pour some down Miss Granger's throat and then, I would like you to take a mouthful, accompanied by Mr. Potter and Weasley." Draco raised a brow and looked to Harry and Ron. Harry shrugged and Ron looked off.

Bewildered, Malfoy walked over to where Hermione lay and set the bottle on the bedside table, so he could sit her up. Once he had picked her up, he looked to where everyone else was, to ask for help. All of the Professors were gone, and left was only the four who were supposed to take the potion.

Harry and Ron were having what looked like a heated discussion, and when Malfoy called out to them, they completely ignored him. Irratated, he made a split-second decision and climbed up in the bed, behind her, supporting her, and slightly tilted her head back. He could feel her breathing against his chest. He reached out and grabbed the bottle and touched the bottle to her lips.

He poured a small amount into her mouth and she swallowed. "Oi! Potter! Weasley! Time for your doses!" Malfoy hollered across the room as he got out from behind Hermione and sat beside her. Harry and Ron turned around and walked over.

"You first, Malfoy" Said an obviously annoyed Ron. "Okay. I'll go first." Malfoy put the bottle to his lips, and that was the last thing he remembered.

Draco's limp hand dropped the now empty bottle as he slumped backwards beside Hermione. Harry picked up the now empty bottle as Dumbledore walked out of the shadows. "Did it work?" Dumbledore asked anxiously. "I think so." Said Harry. "But, if I may ask, why Hermione, too? Why not just Draco?"

"Ah, I thought you might ask that." Said Dumbledore sitting on the bed across from the two unconsious teens. "You see, for Draco to come over to the light side, he needs a reason. And not just from fear. That's where Hermione comes in. He falls in love with her and comes over to our side. And this potion ensures they will fall in love. They were destined to anyway, so we just sort of helped them a little bit by giving them this potion."

Harry looked crestfallen. "You mean, she'll love him, too?" He asked sullenly. "Yes. That is the plan. And, Ron, could you run and get your sister for me? Oh, and get Luna Lovegood while you're at it." Ron, bemused, nodded and walked quickly out to follow Dumbledore's orders.

Harry and Dumbledore were now alone, and Dumbledore fixed Harry with his usual penetrating stare. "You liked her, didn't you?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Harry glanced at him and shook his head yes. "Why Malfoy, though? Why in Merlin's name is it _Malfoy_?" Harry asked furiously. He looked back at Dumbledore, who was searching Harry's face and eyes for something. Then, he looked away and nodded.

"The stars, Harry. They never lie. You were not meant to be together. There is a reason you and Mr. Weasley met on the train in first year." Then it dawned on him. "I'm destined to be with Ginny aren't I?" Harry looked up at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. "Don't sound so excited, Harry. Everyone was meant to be with someone. It just so happens the one for you is your best friend's little sister, and also the girl who has been crushing on you for Merlin knows how long. Be grateful you have something. All I have is this school and you children."

Ron walked in with an irate-looking Ginny and a vague-looking Luna trailing behind him. "Here you go, Professor." Said Ron, holding on to a black eye, no doubt from trying to wake Ginny up. "Thank-you Mr. Weasley. Miss Weasley, please go lie down on that bed over there." Said Dumbledore, pointing to a bed across the room.

She nodded and sat down on the bed he had directed her to. "Miss Lovegood, your bed is that one right there." Luna slowly shook her head and headed that way. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you will find that there is a bottle of the potion in the bedside cabinets. Please instruct the girls to drink a mouthful and then you do the same. Ron, if you'll help Miss Lovegood. Alright then. I'll leave you to it."

Ron moaned in disgust and dragged his feet over to where Luna was playing with the sheets on her bed, humming to herself. Harry smiled and shook his head and jogged over to Ginny.

The next morning was very interesting. The three couples came in to breakfast one-by-one. Harry and Ginny came in first, holding hands, smiling goofily and waving at everyone at Gryffindor table. There was clapping and wolf-whistles as they sat down, blushing and started eating, still holding hands.

Ron and Luna walked in about ten minutes later, holding hands. Some people clapped, most just stared, completely dumbfounded. They parted ways in front of the Ravenclaw table, but not before Ron could kiss her on the cheek and blush redder than his hair.

About twenty minutes later, Draco and Hermione walked in with his arm around her shoulders, and her arm around his waist. There was an eerie silence and then an uproar like Hogwarts has never known. There were a combination of screams, whistles, clapping, and there was also the occasional flipping off. Pansy, outraged tried to get up to attack Hermione, but an annoyed Blaize Zambini held her down in her seat. Draco and Hermione stood, looking around for a few minutes, then Draco bent down and whispered something in Hermione's ear. Her face went red and she flung her self on top of him.

Some people thought she was attacking him, but the people close enough could tell right off the bat that they were playing some _major_ tonsil tennis. It took Ron, Harry, _and_ Professor Snape to pull them apart. Malfoy mouthed 'later' to her and she raised her eyebrows. Snape immediately took five points from Slytherin for being perverted. To which Draco had many objections, and he also earned himself a detention for the following night.

The rest of breakfast was spent with adoring stares and blowing kisses between the couples. McGonagall rolled her eyes at the surley look on Dumbledores face. She tapped him on the shoulder, and, upon looking up, well,let's just say Dumbledore was never really sullen after that.

A/N: I LOOOVE reviews. And for all you out there reading my other stories, I'm SOOO SORRY I'm getting writer's block in those. If there are any ideas for those floating around anywhere, don't be shy! Help out a sista! Lol. Review, PLEASE!!!!


End file.
